Ava DuVernay Barbie Doll
The Ava DuVernay Barbie doll was released in 2015. It is part of the Barbie Sheroes line. Press Release "Barbie® Celebrates ‘Sheroes’ at the Variety Power of Women Luncheon Honorees Include Ava DuVernay, Emmy Rossum, Eva Chen, Kristen Chenoweth Barbie Doll, Sydney "Mayhem" Keiser and Trisha Yearwood NEW YORK--(BUSINESS WIRE)--Today Barbie® is honoring six Sheroes, female heroes who inspire girls by breaking boundaries and expanding possibilities for women everywhere. These women are being honored by Barbie at the Variety Power of Women Luncheon in New York City with a one-of-a-kind doll created in their likeness. For more than five decades, Barbie has encouraged girls to dream and imagine themselves as everything from a mermaid to a movie star, a fairy to a fashionista and a princess to a president. Embodying the empowerment message the brand stands behind, Barbie is honoring these Sheroes who, like Barbie, have broken boundaries, challenged gender norms and proven girls can be anything they want to be. These female heroes will be honored in a way that is unique to the Barbie brand, with a one-of-a-kind doll in their likeness. The Barbie 2015 Sheroes are: *'Ava DuVernay:' Director of the Academy Award Best Picture nominee, SELMA, and founder of African-American Film Festival Releasing Movement, which provides opportunities and resources to underrepresented filmmakers. *'Emmy Rossum:' Golden Globe® nominated actress and spokesperson for Best Friends Animal Society, the only national animal welfare organization dedicated exclusively to ending the killing of dogs and cats in America's shelters and a leader in the no-kill movement. *'Eva Chen:' Breaking boundaries by bringing inspiration to print as the youngest appointed female Editor-in-Chief of a national fashion magazine, Lucky. *'Kristen Chenoweth:' An inspiration on Broadway and beyond, the Emmy® and Tony Award® nominee and winner also founded the Kristin Chenoweth Art & Education Fund volunteering with young talent in the arts. *'Sydney “Mayhem” Keiser:' Five year-old fashion designer with work appearing in Vogue and signed on with major national fashion brand, J.Crew, for the collection 'Little Mayhem for J.Crew’ launching in June. *'Trisha Yearwood:' A woman with many super powers, succeeding as an award-winning Country artist, best-selling author, Food Network host and entrepreneur. Following the awards ceremony, each Shero will auction off their doll to benefit a charity of her choice. “Barbie has always represented that girls have choices, and this Spring we are proud to honor six Sheroes who through their trade and philanthropic efforts are an inspiration to girls,” said Evelyn Mazzocco, General Manager Barbie. “Started by a female entrepreneur and mother, this brand has a responsibility to continue to honor and encourage powerful female role models who are leaving a legacy for the next generation of glass ceiling breakers.” The Shero celebration is a continuation of Barbie taking on a super hero role both literally and figuratively. Barbie set out to find what kind of Superheroes girls wanted and delivered a character uniquely for them in the Barbie™ in Princess Power property. The Shero celebration will culminate on National #Shero Day, Monday, April 27, where fans will have the opportunity to pay tribute to the Shero who has empowered them using #Shero #BeSuper and tagging @Barbie via Twitter, Instagram or Facebook."Press Release References